


Strong Bonds (Sequel to Mess)

by Hamilmatsu



Series: Mess [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sequel, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilmatsu/pseuds/Hamilmatsu
Summary: It's Summer! Red and Green are a happy newlywed couple and are visiting Alola for their Honeymoon! Wait. What's this? Green mysteriously goes missing and it's up to Red to find him! Too bad Green got turned into a Pokémon! Will their hearts lead them to happiness?





	Strong Bonds (Sequel to Mess)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, after a long time, I finally get the chance to post this on AOW. Sorry for the wait, but here you go!

《PLEASE READ THE FIRST ONESHOT, "MESS" OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON》(This is also a Multi Chapter Fic bc Wynaut) [Get it?]

"Red?" A voice echoed through the entryway of his husband's cramped house, he nodded at the shorter boy's mother. It was around 1:00 in the afternoon and Green received an unusual invitation to a region called Alola. It read:

_Dear Red and Green,_

You have been few of the most powerful selected trainers to be invited to the Battle Tree. The Battle Tree is filled with many trainers such as yourself, eager to take down the best of the best. We recognize you as 'champions' and invite you to come join on the plane flight at June 11, 5:00 am to the region, Alola. Along with this invitation is 2 passes to a luxury hotel, all the money you spend there will be paid by us. We also offer you a meal on June 16th at the restaurant there where the two of you and the other guests will have a chance to get acquainted with each other. We hope to see you there.

-Battle Tree Team

The ex-champion clutches the letter in his hand and waltzes on the mute boy's staircase to the adjacent room. He takes off his shoes and fumbles with his phone. At the same time millions of questions filled his head, he shivered slightly and placed his right hand on the doorknob and twists while skimming the letter once more. _Crreeeekkk..._

The first thing Green met up with was a huge mess.

He ambled in and stood in the huge mess called 'Red's Room'. Books were lying on the ground in an unnatural pattern. It was like Red intended to place the stories like a Pokeball. _Let's see here... 'How To Catch 'em All' What else... 'Red's Diary'_

Wait.

' _Red's Diary?!'_

The green eyed figure slowly backed away from the journal, eyeing it like it was Mew and scrambled backward bumping into Red's Snes almost tripping over it. _He still has this?_ The coffee coated haired male thought and smiled. He glanced at Red's  dresser and walked towards it, not minding the sharp jolts of pain of stepping on what wonders were on the floor. At last, he reached the huge dresser and it was an abomination.

Red's phone was dead and placed on the corner of the large platform for some idiotic reason. Green pushed it to the side so it wouldn't fall, he then saw a photo frame of him and Red as children. In the scene, the young boys were half hugging each other and smiling in Viridian Forest. The picture was taken vertically so only the upper half of their bodies could be seen. Red wore a grey shirt with Pikachu on it, along with his hat. Green was dressed in a red hoodie and at glance a black wristband. More useless junk topped the dresser such as broken Pokeballs, dirty clothing and a few other things not worth mentioning. Green sighed and trudged over to the champion's bed, eyeing the lump on the large, yellow blanket slowly rising and falling. Slowly he uncovered the person under it and blushed as he discovered the black haired male underneath.

The shorter man was in a deep sleep, clothed with a bright rose red tank top and obsidian shorts. He was curled up in a ball breathing in and out. It barely showed from this angle, but Red was showing a small grin and Green lightly chuckled at his cute husband. He then climbed into the small bed with him and embraced the mute from behind. A few minutes later, he felt himself drifting off, but a certain someone gently touched and moved him caressing his cheek with a warm hand. Green leaned into the touch and Red unhurriedly dominated the taller.

The champion now was directly laying face to face with his lover, legs entangled together, hearts beating in unison. Green's gentle eyes groggy opened with a flare of wanting. Red leaned in and connected their lips and pressed hard. The two battled for dominance, but the taller one gave in and Red explored his cave earning moans from Green. When Red pulled from the kiss a moment later a wet strand of saliva connected the two rivals and Red started planting kisses on Green's neck, Green let out a breathless moan when Red found his sweet spot and he bit on it. Green looked down at Red and growled, he craved more. Red glided his slim hands down to Green's white shirt and slipped it off. The champion's hand was close to his thigh and he-

_B_ _uzzz_ _!!!!!_

Green groaned and Red backed off, obviously annoyed by the interruption. Green muttered a few curses before getting out of his comfortable position and slipping his phone out of his back pocket. The screen lit with a familiar face and name that made Green want to fling his phone to the wall.

It was his grampa.

 _Why now?_ The ex-champion gripped his phone tightly, showing a sign of anger. After a few seconds of silence, he finally decided to pick up.

"Hey, Gramps..." he trailed off, trying to hide his frustration. "Need anything?"

"I have an important task to tell you so please come to the lab right away with Red!" Then silence showered the room.

Green looked up and just by looking at Red he knew the question the smaller was asking _'What did he say?'_

"Gramps wants us to meet him at the lab for some reason." Green continued to stare at his lover, "Well, come on... We can continue this later..."

Red grunted, scavenged some clean clothes and left to change in the bathroom. The other rested his gaze on his phone, then placed it on the side reaching for his plain shirt and placed it on. He leaning on the bedside to rest his head on the soft, white pillow and napped for a bit until he felt Red nip on his ear playfully. Green giggled like a school girl having major crush on someone and moved to kiss Red's cheek. His cheek came out with a passionate scarlet color, similar to Charizard's flame on its tail. Red went out the door, still blushing madly and Green looked over at the picture frame on the messy drawer then shortly followed.

The duo made their way downstairs and waved bye to Red's mom, proceeding to go outside. Sunlight shown down brightly in their tiny town and the two walked towards the lab, Green ranting about his gramps laziness. At last, they stood in front of the tall building and went in. Green prayed to Mew his grandfather wasn't going to entrust them with something stupid, like going to a new region and catching Pokémon there. There's a huge difference between lazy and standing in a lab, without moving doing who knows what.

Green opened the door and stepped inside, greeted by a blinding light and his Grampa's aids. Red slowly walked behind, keeping quiet. Professor Oak greeted the two of them with a new look. The man looked so tropical all of a sudden. _Maybe we're going on a vacation?_ Green ponders, remembering the letter he got.

"Gramps?!" Green exclaimed, "Is that seriously you?"

"Oh, hello Red and Green!" The now dark tan skin man greeted.

(End of Part 1)


End file.
